


Something About Him

by MarstonsMarkers



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Just cute shit, M/M, Oneshot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarstonsMarkers/pseuds/MarstonsMarkers
Summary: Hey guys! I’m soo sorry it took me so long to put this out! For anyone that’s interested, I promise I’m still working on the second chapter of the big fic, it’s just slow work lol. AlsoooI’ll try my best to have something out for the holidays since those are like top tier fics imo. Tysm to anyone who’s stuck around <3
Relationships: Framar - Relationship, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Something About Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m soo sorry it took me so long to put this out! For anyone that’s interested, I promise I’m still working on the second chapter of the big fic, it’s just slow work lol. Alsooo  
> I’ll try my best to have something out for the holidays since those are like top tier fics imo. Tysm to anyone who’s stuck around <3

If someone were to tell Franklin a few months ago that he’d have a house in Vinewood Hills in the near future, he’d probably laugh at them, then ask them to share a little of whatever it is that they were smoking. Now if that same person also told him that he’d be dating his childhood best friend, he’d probably get a little angry, maybe hit them for saying that.

But that’s exactly where Franklin was at right now. In his Vinewood crib, in a relationship with Lamar Davis, of all people. They’d been together for a little under six months now, but Frank was still coming to terms with it and he was positive Lamar still was, too. In all honesty, their relationship was the product of a messy unraveling of years worth of repressed feelings from both parties. It took a lot of time and effort to talk through everything, but now the two were closer and happier than ever.

Maybe one of the most surprising parts of the whole situation was finding out that neither Franklin nor Lamar were straight, since Frank never really had any strong feelings toward men before Lamar, and Lamar himself was always so damn adamant about how he “didn’t get down like that.”

It was late now, close to midnight, and Franklin was in the living room of his mansion, seated on the couch with a to-go box of still warm Chinese takeout in his lap. There was a competitive cooking show on T.V., something which Frank had gotten particularly invested in recently. There was a lot of time to do little things like that when you aren’t busy wondering where the money for next month’s rent is coming from.

He was wearing a pair of grey sweats along with a black t-shirt that was a little too tight, since he’d been working out a lot more recently.

It wasn’t long before Franklin heard a car pulling into the driveway, followed by Lamar entering the house.

“‘Bout damn time you got home.”

“You sound like my mom.” Lamar didn’t waste a second slipping off his shoes then hopping over the back of the couch and landing beside Franklin, almost knocking the food out of his lap. “No ‘hey, Lamar’? No ‘how was your day’?”

Franklin simply chuckled, leaning forward to set the rest of the food down on the coffee table. Lamar looked nicer than usual, not that he didn’t already look good. His haircut looked clean, like he’d just gotten it done. He wore a dark green crew neck sweater which fit him a bit snug, probably because it was Franklin’s. He paired it with basketball shorts that went below his knees. A weird combo, but Lamar managed to pull it off.

“C’mere, boo.” Lamar didn’t waste a second grabbing Franklin by the waist and pulling him close. He gently pressed his forehead against Frank’s neck and sighed. “I been waiting for this shit all day.”

Franklin pressed a kiss to the top of Lamar’s head, then began running his hands up and down his back, then felt Lamar roll his shoulders and sigh. “Now that you’re here, we got all night to ourselves.” Lamar’s hands squeezed his hips and all Frank could think about was just how fucking big they were. Lamar was a good few inches taller than him, so of course it made sense that his hands were also bigger, but Franklin couldn’t help but worked up in all sorts of ways when those hands were on him.

“Mhmm..” Lamar pulled his face back from Frank’s neck to give him a peck on the lips. He squeezed the shorter man’s hips once more, coaxing him to straddle his lap. “Get on, baby thang, let me spoil you this time.” Once they were situated, he kissed his boyfriend once more.

“What’d you have in mind, dawg?”

“You’ll see.” Lamar ran his hands up Frank’s torso, taking in how toned and muscular the other man was. “Look at you in that tight-ass shirt.” He teased, eyeing Frank up and down as he spoke. 

“Yo’ ass don’t seem to be mindin’ it much.” Franklin’s hands were squeezing Lamar’s biceps, his arms thin, yet still so damn toned. He felt the man tugging at the hem of his shirt, his way of saying he wants it off. Franklin lifted his arms up for a moment, letting Lamar slip the shirt off him, then toss it aside.

“Never said I had a problem with it. I’m just more of a titties out muthafucka.” Lamar retorted, prompting an eye roll from Franklin. He reached his hands back up, trailing them up and down Frank’s sides, tracing the lines of his six pack, then splaying them across his chest.

“Someone’s enjoying himself.” Franklin teased, yet wouldn’t let the other pull his hands back. Say what you will about Lamar, but if he wasn’t one smooth motherfucker when he wanted to be.. He hadn’t even done much and Franklin was already more turned on than he’d like to admit.

Lamar didn’t respond, only tapping his legs up and down, Franklin gently bouncing along with them. He took Frank by the arms, pulling him in for another kiss, biting at his lips. They pulled back after a moment and all Franklin could look at was Lamar looking back at him with that big, dumb smile of his.

“What you cheesin’ so hard for, huh?” Lamar’s smile was contagious and it wasn’t long until Franklin’s grin was just as wide. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the back of the couch and pressing his forehead against Lamar’s.

“Nuthin! Let me do my thing, baby.” There was a playful whine to his voice.

Franklin grabbed Lamar’s face, leaning forward to shower him in kisses. Lamar immediately went for his ass, squeezing with both hands and sending a jolt up Frank’s spine. His hands slid back up to the shorter man’s hips, then rolled the two of them around so they were laying on the couch, Franklin on his back and Lamar on top of him, snug between his legs.

Frank pulled Lamar back down, pressing their lips together roughly. When he pulled back, Lamar was staring him down with half lidded eyes, but that goofy ass grin was still plastered on his face. “You really need to see yourself right now.” He said, gently brushing his thumb up against Lamar’s cheek.

“You know you love this.”

Franklin felt Lamar wrap his arms around his waist, then lifted him up off the couch with a grunt. “What, too heavy for you?” He draped his arms over Lamar’s shoulders then hooked his legs around his waist.

“Hell no. I like havin’ a ‘lil extra somethin’ to hold at night.”

“Oh, you callin’ me fat now?” Franklin smirked, playing along.

“I’m callin’ that ass fat.” He replied as the two arrived at the door to the bedroom. Lamar pushed it open with his foot, walking inside and dropping Franklin down on the bed.

Frank didn’t waste a second getting undressed, tossing his sweats to the ground and draping himself across the bed in the blink of an eye.

Now Lamar, on the other hand, Lamar was a tease. He took his sweet time taking off his sweater, then made a show of loosening up his shorts.

“You wanna pick it up? I’mma be sterile by the time your ass is naked.” Franklin complained, but stared regardless.

“You know you into this.”

Lamar stood in nothing but his boxers, grinning at Frank. The room was dimly lit only by the warm light coming from the lamp on Franklin’s nightstand. “You liking what you see?”

Franklin rolled his eyes in response and reached over to grab the taller man by the wrist, tugging him into bed. “Just get your skinny ass in here.” He hummed. Lamar was compliant, sinking into bed beside him and immediately getting touchy again. Frank laughed.

“Wait, baby.” His voice was gentle as he wrapped his hands around Lamar’s wrists. “We should do lights off tonight.” 

“I’m happy either way.” Lamar took Frank’s hands off his wrists, kissing them along the way. He shifted for a moment until he was on top of Franklin, propping himself up on his arm before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

—————————————————————

Franklin was stirred awake the next morning by the light flooding in from the large windows pricking at his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment then tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Lamar’s entire body weight on top of him. The man was still sound asleep, pressed right up against Franklin, with his hands holding his hips and his head cuddled snug into the crook of his neck.

Franklin tried his best to shift a little to grab his phone off the nightstand, which prompted a grunt from the still sleeping Lamar. He felt the man’s grip on his hips tighten ever so slightly.

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled softly, settling back into his pillow. Frank sat quietly for a moment, then spotted the scratches going down Lamar’s back. “Damn, I did that?” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, feeling a bit bad about the scratches, but he knew his boyfriend would probably be into them. He smiled to himself, moving a hand up to gently play with Lamar’s hair.

As he lay there with the morning light streaming in through the blinds and his best friend’s arms wrapped tight around him, the man realized that he’d never been as happy as he was these last couple months. Lamar was more than a handful at times, but he was also the best thing that’d happened to Franklin.


End file.
